


Be

by Gluten_Full



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full
Summary: After months of living at the Jedi Temple, helping Luke raise not only Grogu, but a dozen other foundlings, he had finally found his way into the Jedi’s room.Luke’s cheeks were pink. “I want …” he managed.Din ran a hand over his cheek. “I want it too,” he assured him. Luke lifted a hand to meet Din’s on his face.“May I take off your armor?” Luke asked sweetly, like a proposal.Din nodded.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 368





	Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the afterglow scene weeks ago and had no intention of doing anything with it. And then I saw this incredible art, and I was newly inspired: https://ngrogu.tumblr.com/post/642437263304818688

_ Be like a love that discovered the sin  
That freed the first man, would do so again  
And lover be good to me (Lover be good to me)  
Be that hopeful feeling when Eden was lost  
That's been next to our after since the master was crossed  
Which side of the wall really suffers that cost  
Oh, lover be good to me _

"Be," Hozier

Din’s heart beat loud in his chest, his breathing labored and shallow. After months of living at the Jedi Temple, helping Luke raise not only Grogu, but a dozen other foundlings, he had finally found his way into the Jedi’s room. One of Luke’s hands rested on Din’s hips, the other was behind his neck, pressing their foreheads together. 

Luke’s cheeks were pink. “I want …” he managed. 

Din ran a hand over his cheek. “I want it too,” he assured him. Luke lifted a hand to meet Din’s on his face. 

“May I take off your armor?” Luke asked sweetly, like a proposal. 

Din nodded. 

Lule pulled away just slightly, and took Din’s left hand and forearm in his own. Slowly he pulled off the glove, and the beskar, holding the pieces with reverence before setting them gently on his desk. 

Din was foolish to think that Jedi would have anything but a deep respect for a dying and ancient religion. 

There was part of him that wanted to shed his armor quickly, taking it off himself, rather than letting Luke’s unfamiliar hands stumble through the clasps. He wanted to tear the Jedi robes off his body, throw him on the bed and forget, for one night, that they were the Mandalor and the last Jedi. 

Din knew they would never have that night, but he didn’t mind. They were both so much bigger than themselves. These rituals mattered more to both of them than their more base desires. 

The base desires, though, were not insignificant. 

Luke unhooked his pauldron, and ran his real fingers over the Mudhorn. “Your signet?” Luke asked. “How did you earn it?” 

“Grogu rescued me from a Mudhorn. I earned this when I rescued him from some Imps,” Din explained. “It’s the symbol of our clan.” 

Luke nodded, smiling at the pauldron, before placing it with the rest of the pieces. 

When Din was in nothing but his helmet and his flight suit, he began to take the Jedi out of his robes. The light cloth pieces were easier to do away with than his armor. He’d seen the Jedi drop his outer robe to the ground to fight dozens of times, and let that garment billow to the floor. The others, though, he draped carefully over the desk chair. 

When Luke was in nothing but his undershirt and shorts, Din stripped out of his flight suit, leaving him in his underclothes as well. He brought Luke’s hands to the side of his helmet and gave him a small nod.

Luke pulled the helmet off slowly. In the months Din had lived there, Luke had never asked to see his face again, had never made reference to it. He acted like he had never seen it. Din appreciated that. This time, though, he was giving Luke permission. 

Luke’s grip on the helmet was sacred. When it was off he held it in his hands, looking at the visor before Din’s face. He placed it gently on the desk, so softly it hardly made a sound. Then he looked at Din. He brought a hand to Din’s face, and Din leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss Luke’s palm. 

“You are only the second living thing to touch my face since I was a child,” Din told him. 

Luke looked like he had a million things he wanted to say and ask, but instead he just asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

Din responded by kissing him first. 

Din had slept with other people, but he had never kissed other people. Luke didn’t seem to mind his lack of experience, kissing him back quickly and deeply. Din’s hands trailed down Luke’s sides, cupping his ass, encouraging Luke to wrap his legs around Din’s hips to be carried to bed. 

He laid Luke down on the bed gently, breaking their kiss only to pull Luke’s undershirt off before removing his own. Din ran his hands gently over Luke’s scars - some from blasters, some from blades, and some looked light lightning on his skin. Luke had told him about the torture he had undergone when he fought the Emperor, but he had never seen the proof of it on Luke’s body. 

Din pressed soft kisses into the scars, getting Luke to gasp and moan at the contact as Din trailed down his body. When Din’s mouth reached the waistband of Luke’s shorts, Din looked up at him, silently asking for permission. 

“Please,” Luke gasped, his fingers curling into Din’s hair. 

He’d never done this before, but had always wanted to. And Luke’s cock was beautiful. Din wasted no time taking Luke’s sacrament into his mouth as the Jedi moaned under him. He bobbed his head, licked, and sucked, repeating motions that got Luke to moan or pull his hair. 

The Jedi’s thighs were trembling next to Din’s face when Luke told him to stop. “I don’t want to cum yet,” Luke told him. Din responded with gentle kisses to the inside of Luke’s pale thighs, teasing him until he confesses, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Din nodded, and met Luke’s mouth with his own again. 

“Anything for you,” he promised. “Anything.” 

Luke’s fingers looped under the band of Din’s shorts and forced them down. Din kicked them off as Luke took Din’s cock in his hands, smiling up at him as Din gasped at the sudden sensation. 

“Let me ride you?” 

Din nodded and rolled himself over. Luke fumbled through his bedside drawer, before placing a bottle of lube in Din’s hand. 

Luke straddled him, the curve of his ass teasing Din’s cock already. Din poured some lube over his fingers, placing his other hand behind Luke’s thigh, pulling him up a little more. Din slipped his fingers over Luke’s hole, and the Jedi whined at the contact, moving himself against the touch. 

“Beautiful, cyar'ika,” Din said as he slipped a finger into his lover. “Just beautiful.” 

Luke rode his fingers for a few minutes before he lifted himself off. “Please,” he leaned down and kissed Din. “I’m ready.” 

Din rubbed some more lube on his own cock before using his hands to help guide Luke down. The two men moaned in harmony as Din entered him. Luke started to move, bracing himself on Din’s shoulders. 

Din’s hands moved from Luke’s hips to his wrists, moving his hands off Din’s shoulders and into his own. Luke pinned Din’s hands down, lacing their fingers together as Luke rode him and Din thrust up into him. 

It was slow, but the room seemed to crackle with electricity as the two moved together. 

Luke started to whimper above him, and he took one of his hands off of Din’s. “Touch me, please,” he begged. 

Din wasted no time obliging the request. He stoked Luke in time with Luke’s movements on him, rubbing the precum off the tip. Din let the bead rest on his thumb, before bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking it off. The Jedi whimpered at the sight. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, rolling his hips over Din again and again. “Please, keep …” 

Luke was losing his words, his focus elsewhere. Din kept stroking him, watching the man move himself above him. 

Din was starting to feel his own climax building rapidly when he noticed Luke’s bounces becoming more erratic. Din started to stroke him faster. Luke groaned and shut his eyes for a moment. Din knew he was close. Luke’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Din’s gaze, as Din felt Luke’s fingers tighten around his own. Din thrust up into him one more time, finally bringing the Jedi to his release on Din’s chest. 

It didn’t take much after that before Din was cumming as well. Luke bounced himself up and down a handful more times, looking into Din’s eyes as he did, and that was all it took to make Din come apart under him. 

Luke slowly slipped off of him, his face red and his eyes half closed. Din eased the Jedi back onto the bed, guiding Luke’s hips with his hands. When he was on his back, still breathing hard, Din slipped out of the bed, moving quickly to the fresher. 

He cleaned the mess Luke had made off his chest, smiling wildly. He felt different. Sex with other people had always been about fulfilling needs. He knew it wasn’t about that for other people, or even most people. But he’d never had the chance to have it that way until tonight. 

Din filled up two glasses of water and wet another washcloth, bringing them back into Luke’s bedroom. Luke was laying on his side, facing the bathroom door, his arms tight around a pillow. 

“Here,” Din said, offering him a glass of water. Luke sat up slightly, letting out a small moan as he moved, still sensitive. He propped himself up on one arm, taking the cup in the other. Din took advantage of the angle, reaching the wet towel behind Luke to gently wipe up the mess he’d left. They both blushed at the contact. Din had never done that for a partner before, or had a partner do it for him. He hoped it was okay. 

He started to stand to put the used towel in the laundry bin, but Luke stopped him, floating the thing to the hamper as he leaned in to kiss Din. There was none of the heat or desperate need that their kisses from the last hour had. It was just gentle and sweet. Din felt like he could stay there forever. 

Luke traced Din’s jaw with his thumb. “Stay?” He asked Din. 

Din pressed his forehead to Luke’s. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. Din took the empty cup out of Luke’s hand, resting it on the table, before pulling the Jedi close to him. Once they had sunk back beneath the covers, Luke rested his head on Din’s chest, one arm and one leg keeping Din’s body pressed to his. 

“I’ve never done this part before,” Din told him. 

“Really?” Luke asked, not moving his head from its spot. 

“Yeah,” Din ran his hands through Luke’s hair. 

“That sounds sad,” Luke said. Din felt him tracing little patters on his skin with his finger. Din focused on the movement.  _ Little hearts, _ he realized. He kissed the top of Luke’s hair, who hummed happily. “Glad I could be your first.” 

Luke was asleep in minutes, his limbs still tangled up with Din’s. Din stayed awake a little longer, twisting pieces of Luke’s hair around his fingers or gently tracing the contours of his face. Eventually, though, his body did force him to sleep, utterly spent. 

Light poured in from Luke’s window at the crack of dawn. Luke had rolled over in the night, his back to the window. Din stirred though. He studied Luke’s toned back and blonde hair from his side of the bed. He wanted every morning to be like this one, he realized. The thought should have scared him. Luke might kick him out as soon as he woke up. But it didn’t. He reveled in the sight of waking up next to Luke, and tried to soak it in for as long as he could. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t long enough. 

It was early, but the foundlings at the temple didn’t like to sleep in. Soon they would be looking for their master, and they couldn’t find him naked and still tangled up in dirty sheets. 

Din rolled to Luke’s side of the bed and shook his lover awake gently. “Luke, you have to wake up. The foundlings will be up soon.” Din pressed a kiss to Luke’s shoulder. 

“Younglings,” Luke mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

“What?” 

“They’re called ‘younglings,’” Luke clarified, rolling towards Din and opening his eyes, “not ‘foundlings.’” 

“Hmm,” Din hooked a finger under Luke’s chin and pulled his face up to meet his, “I disagree,” he said, cutting off whatever Luke might have said in response with a kiss. Luke seemed to melt into the mattress under Din’s touch. Din pressed soft kisses into his neck and chest. “You need to shower before you have a dozen kids looking for you.” 

“If I’m gonna get up, you’re going to have to stop touching me like that,” Luke said. Din smiled and compiled, moving away from him. Luke started to sit up, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. 

“What?” Din asked. 

“I …” he hesitated, “I just … wanted to ask what last night meant. To you?” His blue eyes were wide and vulnerable. Din almost laughed. He had been so confident riding Din, but  _ now _ he felt exposed and vulnerable. Go figure. 

Din moved in closer to him and put a hand behind his neck before pressing their foreheads together. “Everything,” Din told him. Luke pulled him into a kiss, pressing their chests together and nearly crawling into Din’s lap. 

It took all of his willpower to stop Luke from moving closer. “I don’t think we have time.” 

“You’re right,” Luke agreed. He untangled himself from the sheets and headed towards the fresher for a shower. He turned around before stepping into the bathroom. “Are you coming?” 

Din scrambled out of the bed, chasing his Jedi into the fresher. 


End file.
